New Hampshire
by do i need a pen name
Summary: While flying over New England, an interesting topic of thought arises, and it's all Angel's fault. Takes place post-MAX, pre-FANG. COMPLETE


**a/n-So, this is my first Maximum Ride fic. I'm not entirely sure how I even thought of this, it just popped into my head randomly one day, but I hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer-I don't own Maximum Ride, any fast-food joints, or the state of New Hampshire. Although right about now I wish I did, because then I'd be really rich...**

**New Hampshire **

It may sound a bit cliché to you, but yes, we've just defeated yet another group of those wackos out to destroy the planet. If you ask me, this is all just getting a bit too old for me. And seriously, the wack-jobs need to start thinking of some of their own, original ideas for total world domination. Having a surprise or two up their sleeves might make it more interesting to defeat them.

Anyway, that's probably enough crazed ranting about that subject for now. On to more interesting matters…

_Okay_, so maybe it's true that our lives really are quite boring. Hmm…maybe I could regale you with interesting facts about whatever state it is that the flock and I are currently flying over. Now, to determine what state that might be…

_You've just crossed the border into New Hampshire, Max._

Barely containing my annoyance with snoopy and overbearing sperm-donors I tried to focus my attention on the little information I knew about this particular New England state.

Gee, did I say 'little information?' Yeah, I meant _zero_ known information. At least, I don't _think_ I know anything about what I'm assuming is the lovely state of New Hampshire.

"Hey, Max?" Angel called suddenly from my left.

"Yeah?" I responded with my oh-so-leader-like brilliance.

"Can we stop for some food? Total and I are getting hungry." She indicated the black dog nestled in her arms. As skilled as she was with his still newfound capability of flight, he still wasn't used to racking up the in-flight hours that the rest of us had been doing for years.

"There's a town coming up ahead of us." Fang informed me from his position a few feet above me.

"Sure we can, sweetie." I told Angel, who gave me one of her bright smiles in reply. "Hey everybody, snack break ahead!"

About fifteen minutes later, the seven of us were spread out across several tables in the practically deserted fast-food joint, mounds of its oh-so-healthy food before each of us. As I sat munching on my fries, my mind suddenly wandered to the thought that there must be some random fact about New Hampshire that _everybody _knew. Even avian-human hybrids with genetically enhanced abilities.

As I considered this, my eyes wandered around the room, coming to a rest on Angel, happily eating her burger in the seat across from me. And that's when the sudden realization hit me: there was something I knew about New Hampshire. One tiny, insignificant detail about the contents of this state constitution that Angel had gleamed from who knows where.

Fourteen-year-olds (Yes, even those of the avian-human hybrid variation) could legally marry in the state of New Hampshire.

I was never going to let Angel say another word in my presence. Never again.

Almost as if she had heard me, Angel looked up at me with her brightest smile spread across her face. _Hmph._ Stupid mind reader. She probably _had_ heard me.

"But you still love me, don't you, Max?" Angel asked, still smiling.

"Ask me again when we've left the state." I responded sourly.

"What did the state of New Hampshire ever do to you?" Fang asked from beside me, amusement apparent in his voice. Oh yes, because the conversation he didn't know the half of what was just _so_ funny. Really and truly it was. (Please note apparent sarcasm on my part.)

"Nothing important." I replied quickly, a bit too quickly, an un-Max-like blush rising on my cheeks. Oh _great_. Now he'd really know I was hiding something. I decided the best course of action was to stare determinedly into my fries for the time being.

So I sat there, waiting for him to strike, but he didn't question me any further. _Phew._ I relaxed the tiniest bit, thinking I was off the hook. Little did I know, Fang had a trick up his sleeve. Now why couldn't the bad guys be more like Fang? Of course, it's not like I was about to declare my love for the freaks destroying the planet. No way, Jose. But back to the always tormenting love of my life (supposedly).

"So, Angel." Fang began innocently, "Anything about New Hampshire that you find interesting?"

Say no. Say no. Say no. I thought to myself in what I hope was a loud thought-voice. Angel the devil child just gave me another smile.

"Well Fang," She began sweetly, "You see, Max and I had the most interesting conversation once."

Oh. My. Gosh. I could not let this continue. As Angel opened her mouth to continue speaking, I spotted my chance.

"Total!" I said loudly. Perhaps just a bit too loudly, as everyone in the restaurant (Which consisted of the seven of us and a bored-looking, teenaged cashier) turned to look at me when I spoke. For once, even Nudge was silent.

"Umm," I hesitated, but in a softer voice than above. "When is Akila expecting you back home?"

"Well, sometime in the next few days, I suppose." Total replied, a perplexed expression upon his furry face.

"You mean she doesn't want you home as soon as possible to help out with the kids?" I persisted, vainly hoping some sort of paternal instinct would suddenly take over him. Sadly, it was not to be.

"My Akila and I share a mutual bond of love so deep she understands when I have to be away for so long." Total replied, ruffling his wings, almost as if he was impatient with me. What a _rude_ little dog.

"So you don't want to leave now?" I prodded. "You know, to get back to the puppies and your wife?"

"Ma-_ax_." Gazzy whined suddenly. "We can't leave yet. I'm not done eating!"

I sighed defeatedly and fell silent, the air around me full of the sound of ravenously hungry bird kids downing fast food so quickly any normal person would puke. That, or win a food-eating contest by a landslide, whichever you prefer.

"Nice try, Max." Fang breathed in my air, making me shiver slightly. "Better luck next time."

"I'm sure." I replied dryly.

Fang's eyes merely lit up in what was his version of an everyday smile. Then he turned back to face Angel, and I had to suppress a groan.

"Please, continue." He urged her, while, at the same time, his hand snaked around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Well," Angel said, that persistent smile upon her face, "Max and I had a conversation, way back when. It was before the Day and Night School." She paused. "Say, Fang, how much do you know about New Hampshire's laws?"

"Not much." Fang said slowly. I gritted my teeth and buried my face in Fang's shoulder, not wanting to see his reaction.

"In the state of New Hampshire," Angel began pompously, causing Fang to shake slightly with silent laughter. "By law it is legal for two…oh, I don't know, two fourteen-year-olds to be legally married."

"Hmm…" Fang said thoughtfully. "That's nice of the state legislature to do that."

As Fang spoke, I froze. _That_ was his reaction? It was almost as if he didn't even care. What a _guy_. But even as I thought that, I stayed with my face in his neck. Because really, it was a _very_ nice neck. Of course, though, as I made myself comfortable, a loud, disgusting-sounding burp came from the general direction of the Gasman.

"We can go now, Max, if you want to." Gazzy's voice informed me happily. "I couldn't eat another bite."

"Yeah, not until another five minutes have passed." Iggy muttered under his breath, and Nudge laughed.

Well of course I didn't want to go now. Fang was a nice person to rest on. But I, being the amazing leader I am, lifted my head off of (dare I say it?) my boyfriend's shoulder and stood up.

"Come on, guys, let's go." I said and was greeted by the sound of chairs scraping on the tile floor. "We'll do a U & A out back."

Minutes later, I stood in the back of the fast-food place, hand-in-hand with Fang as, one-by-one, the Flock took off, Total on his own this time.

"You know," Fang said thoughtfully, releasing my hand and taking a step forward to spread his wings. "We're much too young now to get married, anyway."

And with that final word he took a running leap and jumped into the air, wings beating meticulously to get his lanky frame aloft.

A smile graced my features as I watched him gain altitude swiftly. We were too young _now_. (Which I totally agree with, by the way.) Maybe he wasn't such a stupid guy, actually.

Well, that might be the case, but one thing was definitely sure, in my book at least: There was no way I was every going to set foot in stupid New Hampshire ever again. Oh man, I hope Itex doesn't get that memo…


End file.
